Saving the Kingdom
by novagirl4evr
Summary: what would the Naruto gangs' lives be like if it was like in medieval times. But there's still a bit of their normal lives.Pairings will include in later chapters: Naruhina, nejiten, sasusaku, and more. Plz R&R  no flames
1. orphans

OK, I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

This is the story of how I think the Naruto gang would be like if they were like in medieval times. Here are there roles in the town:

Orphans 

Naruto Uzimaki

Tenten

Rock Lee

Royalty

Hinata Hyuuga

Neji Hyuuga

Knight families

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akimichi

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka

Medical family

Sakura Haruno

Florist family

Ino Yamanaka

Sand country royals

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

Academy teachers

(same teachers)

Tsunade (head master)

Now! On with the story!

Three teenagers ran threw their village; heading to their home: the orphanage.

"Hurry up!" yelled a boy with black hair in a bowl cut style. His eyes holding an emotion of excitement.

"We're going as fast as we can! I'm barely keeping up!" yelled a girl whose brown hair was in two braids.

"Yeah bushy-brows! You're the fastest kid in the village!" shouted the last boy, he had spiky-blond hair. All three of them were orphans; they only heard stories of who their parents were supposed to be. That is, every one but the brown haired girl; no one in the village knew her parents.

"Lee! If you don't slow down, I'll…put your squirrel in the tiny cage again!" shouted the girl.

"NO! Don't put my dear Squirrelly in that cage!" Lee shouted at the girl as he slowed down a little, just enough for the two to catch up. (a/n: he likes squirrels, Lee's a bit weird)

"Would you really put the squirrel in that cage, again, Tenten?" whispered the blond.

"Maybe, Naruto, maybe" replied Tenten, smirking.

Later at the orphanage…

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" shouted the sensei/owner of the orphanage. There were only nine orphans total, yet they could be as loud as  
twenty. They were respectful to their teacher/caretaker, so they stopped talking. "I will be sending Naruto, Tenten and Lee to the academy!" All of  
them had a clueless look on their face."The academy is were all the richest and smartest kids and young adults go to get a good education. It's also the biggest building in the village, and near the castle."

The orphans gave an understanding "Ohh…" and went back to talking. Tenten, the oldest, Naruto, 2nd oldest, and Lee, the 3rd oldest, start to ask questions about the academy.

"How'd you get us in?" asked Tenten. "I thought you had to be rich, Kurenai-sensei."

"Well, I know one of the teachers there, and he talked to the headmaster, who then agreed, but only for a trial. You have to pass at least two classes to officially get in."

"Don't they where uniforms?" Naruto asked, shuddering at the though of a uniform.

"Yes, Naruto, you have to wear a uniform," Kurenai-sensei said, annoyed a bit by Naruto, who was now whining.

"Will we get to see the academy before we start? When do we start? What kind of students do they have? Are the teachers strict? What do the uniforms look like? Wh-," luckily Tenten put her hand over his mouth before he started shouting his hopes for the academy.

"Well, I have the uniforms, so I'll show them to you after lunch. After I show you the uniforms, we can go to the academy, the teacher I mentioned will give us a tour. And there are only one or two teachers that are strict, be grateful. And you start a week from now, alright Lee?" she said, sending a silent 'thank-you' to Tenten. Lee nodded his head rapidly after Tenten let go.

Soon lunch was over, and Kurenai-sensei showed them the uniforms.

"I have to wear a skirt!" Tenten yelled. Horror filled her face as her two friends walked towards her to hold her down long enough for their sensei to get Tenten into another room to get her dressed. Naruto and Lee were already in their uniforms. They had to wear black pants that went to the ankles, a white button-up shirt, and a black blazer with a small patch that had the school's symbol. Soon Tenten came out grumbling curses at no one in particular. She had the same uniform as the boys, but had to wear a knee-length tan skirt, and tan blazer.

* * *

r&r PLZ! No flames

i'm also going to let you all decide on a couple: shikatema or Shikaino. I don't care which wins, I'm a neutral. So I'm letting you all decide. Majority rules though: )

-novagirl4evr


	2. Chapter 2

This is the story of how I think the Naruto gang would be like if they were like in medieval times. Here are there roles in the town:

Orphans 

Naruto Uzimaki

Tenten

Rock Lee

Royalty

Hinata Hyuuga

Neji Hyuuga

Knight families

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akimichi

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka

Medical family

Sakura Haruno

Florist family

Ino Yamanaka

Sand country royals

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

Academy teachers

(same teachers)

Tsunade (head master)

don't own Naruto, plz don't steal the idea for the story plot. thanx. : )

Now! On with the story!

Chapter 2

A week pasted and Naruto, Lee, and Tenten were to start school today.

"Shut your mouths! Or do you want me to shout them for you?! Did you all forget that I'm starting my first day at the academy today with Naruto and Lee?!" Yelled a very frustrated Tenten. She was dressed in the uniform and waiting for her two best friends to come down and shove their breakfast, which she made like every other meal, so they could go.

"Tenten-chan! What's for breakfast?" whined Naruto, who had just come down the stairs followed by Lee.

"Eggs. And I don't care if you don't like it, your gonna eat it!" Tenten said. Naruto only whined more and Lee ate the eggs he was given.

"Naruto, I packed you some ramen for lunch. Just add the water. Lee, you have some curry, I made it extra spicy, just how you like it."

"Thank-you Tenten-san!" Replied Lee with a huge smile.

"Yeah Thanks Tenten-chan!" Naruto agreed.

"Tenten-san, what are you having for lunch?"

"Me? I'm just having onigiri."

"But shouldn't you feast on your lunch like us?" asked Lee.

"I put different fillings in them… Plus I ate some extra eggs. And… if I'm still hungry, I'll just take some of your lunch!" Tenten said, laughing at the last part and the grim face Lee made. "Ready now you guys?"

"Yeah," was what the two boys said, Naruto being grumpy, and Lee starting to talk over and over about what he was planning on doing for later. Tenten smiled and walked with them to the academy, not expecting what they would soon encounter.

In the classroom…

Kakashi-sensei was at his desk, reading a little orange book, and giggling at some parts. Causing a few students, who were already in the room, to sweatdrop. Soon all the students arrived and soon after the large bell at the top of the school's tower rang.

"Okay class, I believe we have some new students. Are they here?"

"Um, I think this is the room…" said a female's voice from the other side of the door.

"Let's check!" said two male voices in unison.

knock knock

"Hai?" Kakashi answered.

"Is this Kakashi-sensei's room?" asked Tenten. Her hair was put in two tight buns on top of her head.

"Hai. Are you the new students?"

"Hai," said Tenten, walking into the room followed closely by Naruto and Lee.

"Please introduce yourselfs then."

"My name is Tenten. This is Uzimaki Naruto and Rock Lee. We have known each other since we were very young and live at the orphanage."

The class just starred at them, a few glared, or didn't seem to care.

"Okay. Tenten-san, please sit next to Neji-san; Naruto-san, beside her, and Lee-san behind Naruto-san."

* * *

Yeah, short, I know, I'm trying, but I'm only in a hecktic high school. Plus, I have lots of writer's block issues. XP

-novagirl4evr


	3. Chapter 3

This is the story of how I think the Naruto gang would be like if they were like in medieval times. Here are there roles in the town:

Orphans 

Naruto Uzimaki

Tenten

Rock Lee

Royalty

Hinata Hyuuga

Neji Hyuuga

Knight families

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akimichi

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka

Medical family

Sakura Haruno

Florist family

Ino Yamanaka

Sand country royals

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

Academy teachers

(same teachers)

Tsunade (head master)

[I don't own Naruto!

Now! On with the story!

Chapter 3

It was the first class in the academy, which for Kakashi's class, was P.E. All but the three new kids, and a few who didn't care, were complaining.

"Alright, run 10 laps, then work on your archery skills. Or do archery first then 10 laps, I don't care." The class looked around and noticed that the new kids were already finishing up their first lap. They watched as they finished their second, then started themselves.

Lee, Tenten, and Naruto finished up their 10 laps with ease, and looked to see how everyone else was doing. Three boys were already on their 8th lap, the other boys seemed to not care or struggling to keep up. The girls seemed to be the same as most of the boys, except for two, who were racing each other, and another who was just concentrating on her running.

Tenten went ahead to the archery, as her friends watched the rest of the class. She picked up the bow and arrow, aimed, and let go of the string making the arrow go flying towards the target. Tenten had a bored expression as she hit bulls-eye over and over until she ran out of arrows. She walked up to the target, and pulled out the arrows, and some that were split in half because another went through it to hit the mark. She noticed most of the class gapping at her, and she walked over to Kakashi, mainly so she could apologize for ruining some of the arrows.

Lee and Naruto looked at Tenten as she walked to their sensei. Lee noticed the class gather around them, most likely to ask about Tenten and themselves.

"I thought the orphanage was a dump, and couldn't afford anything," stated a snobby girl, a few others nodded in agreement.

"No, it's very nice. Not as nice as some places, but nice enough that you can call it home," stated Tenten, who was walking over towards them. "Kakashi-sensei said I could go to the library, okay? I'll see you in mathematics."

"Okay. Wait, I thought you-" Naruto started, but Tenten was already out of sight.

"How come she got all bulls-eyes?"

"Tenten is able to hit a mark 100 times out of 100 time. (a/n: got that from a Naruto episode. From the Chunin exams.) She has almost perfect accuracy and hand-eye coordination," Lee stated proudly.

"What about you? Can you do anything impressive?"

"Bushy-brows is the fastest kid in the entire village!"

"That is-"

"You won the village marathon 3 years in a row in 5 minutes," Naruto replied, and cutting him off, flatly.

"…" and for once Lee shut up. (a/n: lol that is very rare for him to do. And for the record, just because I think Lee's a bit weird [a/n in ch. 1 doesn't mean I don't like him)

"What about you?" asked a boy, he had black eyes and hair, that reminded Naruto and Lee of a chicken/duck's butt (a/n: personally, I like the old Sasuke, before he went to the snake-dude [that's what I call Orochimaru – he looks like a freakin' snake!).

"What about me?" responded Naruto.

"How'd you get here? Everyone either gets in because of their family or talents," explained a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"Our sensei at the orphanage has a friend here and he got us in. I don't think I have any talents really."

Then the class just gave him a blank look, and went to go get the archery part of the PE class over with. Naruto & Lee finished 1st and went to go find Tenten in the library.

**With Tenten…**

Tenten walked into the library, avoiding the librarian's gaze. She heard rumors from girls in the halls and classroom, even from a few boys, that he was an old pervert. (a/n: Can you guess? It's kinda easy to guess) Jariaya (can't spell. XP) As she looked over to find a book, she bumped into someone. Standing she helped the person up and started to appoligize.

"I-It's alright," said a female's voice. Tenten, who's eyes were down cast to the floor, looked up to see…

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I have been working on a story with my BF and I guess I got side tracked (+ I've been thinking of more ideas for stories, the BF I mentioned said once that I had a big imagination or something about story ideas lol). And she is very good at writing! And this is the last chapter for any story for the 2007 year, I'll try posting a new chapter on January 1st, the day before school starts up again TT, on one of my stories. _**Happy holidays!**_ D

novagirl4evr


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Don't own Naruto. Not at all.

Happy New year everyone! It's now 2008... okay, I know that where I am it's been almost a week since we started the new year, but oh well. better late than never.

Now! On with the story!

Chapter 4

Previously…

_**With Tenten…**_

_Tenten walked into the library, avoiding the librarian's gaze. She heard rumors from girls in the halls and classroom, even from a few boys, that he was an old pervert. (a/n: Can you guess? It's kinda easy to guess) Jariaya (can't spell. XP) As she looked over to find a book, she bumped into someone. Standing she helped the person up and started to apologize._

"_I-It's alright," said a female's voice. Tenten, whose eyes were down cast to the floor, looked up to see…_

"Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry your highness!!" Tenten said. There in front of her was the princess, Hyuuga Hinata.

"It's a-alright, I-I was n-not looking w-where I was g-going," the princess stuttered.

"Hyuuga-sama, may I ask you something? I don't mean to be rude though." Hinata looked at Tenten curiously before saying,"S-sure."

"Why are you going here? According to the other villagers, you are being tutored privately at the castle."

"Your from the village? W-well, father said that my c-cousin and I would be better l-leaders if we get to k-know the citizens and w-what is happening within the v-village it s-self. We'll be g-going though the v-village later after s-school." (a/n: _that's a bit annoying with the stuttering, oh well._)

"Oh, alright. And I'm an orphan at the orphanage in the village. If you want, my friends and me have to go get some things for dinner, would you like us to give you a tour? Better than someone who actually lives there than someone who doesn't."

"I'll check with my father. But I would like to," Hinata said, smiling.

"Oi! Tenten!" shouted a voice, with was 'shh'ed at.

"Naruto-baka! I'm over here!" Tenten whispered/yelled. Two footsteps sounded as they got closer. Naruto and Lee rounded the corner and walked to where the two girls were.

"It's almost lunch Tenten-san. Where did you put our lunches?" Lee asked in a whisper.

"I'll get them in a moment. Hyuuga-sama, would you like to join us for lunch?" Tenten asked as she turned to Hinata.

"May my cousin join us?" Hinata asked, getting used to Tenten.

"We won't mind," Lee answered.

"Alright then. And call me 'Hinata', please."

"Alright Hinata-chan," Tenten smiled and lead the small group to the classroom and got the lunches. Hinata then led them to where her cousin was with her lunch.

"N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata called to a boy. The orphans recognized him as one of their classmates. He stood up from the bottom of a tree he was leaning against and just stared at them as they got closer.

"H-hello Neji-nii-san," Hinata said when they reached them.

"Hn," was all he said in reply as he led them to a small table. They sat down and started eating. Then Hinata noticed something.

"Tenten-chan?" Tenten, who was next to her, turned to Hinata with a questioning glance.

"I was wondering, is that all you have to eat? Lee-san and Naruto-san have more than you."

The boys were looking at Tenten, Lee and Naruto trying to hold their laughter in. Neji had an eyebrow raised but said nothing.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Tenten said as she ate the last or her onigiri.

"Well, shouldn't you have something more?"

"Nope. Plus," Tenten pulled out a pair of chopsticks, "I can just take some of the bakas'!" With that Tenten appeared at the foot of a near by tree with some of Lee's curry.

Lee, who was O.O, when he saw that Tenten had taken some of his curry, jumped to his feet, pointed at Tenten and yelled, "I do not approve of you taking my curry Tenten-san!"

Naruto finally burst out laughing, the two Hyuugas were staring wide-eyed at Tenten's actions. Tenten smirked and eat the curry. Lee was utterly shocked and so were the Hyuugas.

Naruto had finally calmed down enough to explain to Neji & Hinata about what was happening, "Don't mind them, this happens almost all the time actually. Tenten and Lee are practically siblings."

"But why did Tenten steal Lee's food?" Neji asked.

"Well last night Lee took Tenten's dango so she's just getting revenge. This has been happening since we were little."

_Flash back…_

A five-year-old Tenten walked around the kitchen followed by four year olds Naruto and Lee. (a/n: remember I told ya that Tenten's the oldest in this story followed by Naruto then Lee. Neji is about 8 months older then Tenten)

"Come on! We gots to find the cookies!" young Tenten said.

"Why? Can'ts we wait?" a little Lee asked.

"No ways! Sensei won't bes back till it's past bed time!" Naruto said as he jumped on Lee so they could help Tenten reach the counter. As Tenten climbed onto the counter, she looked around and spotted the jar. Reaching in she grabbed 4 cookies and jumped down quietly to where Lee & Naruto were. She handed them a cookie each and they quickly ate. Tenten took the 4th cookie and was about to eat it when a hand swiped it from her. She turned to Lee who ate the cookie happily, tenten was like O.O Naruto just snickered at them until Tenten glared at him.

Later ate dinner Tenten took Lee's roll.

_End Flashback…_

"This has been happening since."

Just then the bell rang. Tenten reappeared next to them and turned to Hinata.

"How about we meet at the front of the school, what time are you being picked up?"

"We're being picked up at 4:30 after school."

"Okay, we'll meet on the roof right after classes let out, alright? That's around 3:10."

"Okay Tenten-chan. See you then!" Hinata said as they split to got to their classes. Neji turned to them right before they entered the classroom.

"I'll walk with you to the roof after class. The main door to it is locked, we'll take the secret door." And with that he walked into the class followed by the confused orphans.

* * *

nii-san - big brother 

onigiri - rice balls

baka - idiot

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. And I think it's my longest chapter for this story, too! Not sure, but oh well. Well I'll see ya next chapter, which I'll try to put up after the semester exams. Which should be some time after the 18th of this month (January).

novagirl4evr


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, it's been a while since I've updated anything. Sorry for that…. :( Anyway, I had to dig around some files to actually find this story, I'll try and update 'Mermaids' too, if I can drag my friend to a computer that is….

* * *

Chapter 5

The school day was over before the orphans knew it. They packed their belongings and headed to the classroom door where Neji awaited them. The group of four did not speak as they walked though the corridors of the school. After a while, they came to a hall with no doors, yet Neji continued down it, slowly followed the orphans.

"Um, Hyuuga-sama? Where may I ask are we headed now?" Tenten asked cautiously, as not to anger him.

Neji said nothing as he led them down the empty hallway. They quickly reached the end, where Neji then proceeded to feel the wall. After a moment, he stopped and pressed a small portion in- a hidden button. The three newcomers watched as a door opened just to the left of the hidden button, revealing a small stairway. Neji started to head up the stairs, pausing to look back at them.

"Who ever is the last to go through that doorway, close the door behind you!" He called before continuing up. Ten-ten looked at the boys, motioning them to go ahead. They nodded and walked up, looking back as she closed the door behind her.

The stairway was short, they noted, as they walked through another doorway and onto the roof. They looked behind them, shocked that the stairway had been hidden as a smokestack.

Neji walked over to Hinata, who stood looking over the ledge to the village in the distance. Hinata turned to her cousin, a smile gracing her lips as she welcomed him and her new friends.

"What are we going to do while we wait?" Naruto asked, already starting to get bored.

"Just talk?" Lee suggested, sitting down on the ground.

"But I want to do something!" Naruto whined. Ten-ten looked at him, then looked to Lee, a smirk growing on her face.

"Okay, Naruto, how about we play a game?" Ten-ten asked the boy, who immediately grinned.

"What game?" He said. The other three watched Naruto for a moment before turning their attention to Ten-ten, just as curious as Naruto.

"The Quiet Game," Ten-ten said simply before sitting down next to Lee, a smirk still on her face. A minute passed, Naruto still looking at Ten-ten, waiting for instruction on how to play.

"Well? How do you play?" Naruto asked, growing impatient. Ten-ten rolled her eyes.

"You just lost."

Naruto stared at the girl, shock on his face, before he scowled and muttered, "It was a stupid game anyway."

Hinata, who had watched silently, started to giggle. Ten-ten, looked between her and Naruto, joining her friend in laughing. Naruto just pouted, making Lee laugh too. Neji, just smirked.

"You guys are mean!" Naruto whined, pouting at his friends. Ten-ten just laughed even more, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorr-ry, Na-arut-to- kun!" Hinata said between her laughs. Naruto looked away from his friends, rather wanting to look at the land they lived on from a higher standpoint. He smiled as he looked to the village, it would always be his home.

The laughter died down behind him, as everyone joined him at looking at the land. A gentle silence came over them, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I think I can see the orphanage from here," Lee said, though it seemed to be more to himself.

"Yeah, I see it too," Ten-ten replied in a whisper.

"And there's the Walnut tree," Naruto added.

"Wonder if our carving's still visible?" Ten-ten muttered.

"How about we check during the tour?" Neji offered, looking down the road to see that the carriage was going to arrive shortly. "Time to go."

The others nodded, following him as he exited to the ground level.

* * *

Last note: My friend, Chaotic-Mind-12, and I have started a story together, so please go check it out. Also, This will be the only story I plan to update for a while. (school starts soon, and my friend is helping with the other story, so I could only update this one. sorry!)

I'm open for any ideas if you have any for this story! -End Note-


End file.
